Euphoria ( For Concentration Maple-ation)
by TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: Kirby Olsen can't deny himself his feelings much longer.


**A/N This was written for the lovely Concentration Maple-ation, whom has become like a sister to me :')**

**I apologize for the shortness and I attempted to make it in character.**

**I also would like to apologize in advance for the spelling/grammar. I don't have any spell check anymore. Sigh. **

**Read and review? Pretty pleaseeeeee?**

We were more alike than anyone could have guessed, well, not by looking at us that is. He was at least two foot taller than I was, with a shock of spiky blonde hair, thighs bigger than my arms, and a squared face slightly dotted with acne. Everything about Trent Northwick said power.

I wasn't quite built like he was, I was one of the smallest jocks. I saw my shaggy brown hair as I passed by the trophy cases on my way to class everyday and a rather thin body as I showered after gym and practice.

The only thing that Trent and I had in common was that both of us liked to pound on people. Serving up a dish of poundcake always seemed to take my mind away from my weak arms, weak legs, and my weak upbringings. It must be true if none of the other jocks respected me, even though I had endured all their hazing to make it where I was today, playing a position that I didn't even care about.

He had been he only one to understand a broken home, the need to feel in control over _something _even if it _was _a fist in someone's face.

There was only one thing wrong with him, well...me really. I couldn't keep telling myself that there was nothing there. In his presence there was more euphoria than besting someone bigger than you, than scoring a winning touchdown. It was a constant high that you could spend your whole life chasing

Everyone knew about Trent, other than the fact he could probably kick everyone's ass other than Jimmy, Russel, and Bif of course, but the fact Trent openly admitted he liked boys. Even admitting that to myself made the blood run to my cheeks. He had even made out with Jimmy a few times, the thought alone left an hot, tense kind of jealousy coarse through me, leaving me feeling desperately nervous.

" Don't think so hard Kirb, you're going to give yourself a headache, happens to me plenty. You think you should be getting in? Practice was cancelled."

The low tenor caught me off guard and made my cheeks redden even farther. The skies were a dreary sort of grey, and small flakes of snow were starting to fall. I hadn't even realized. Had he came all this way out here to find me?

" Oh..." I trailed off, embarrassed that I had been thinking about him. I sat there a little longer and he didn't seem to mind, a light jacket over his dirty, rumpled, white Bullworth shirt, his jeans torn, a hat covering his ears, only strands of his blonde hair peaked out underneath.

" You don't look like you wanna head back just yet, you wanna go for a walk?"

I wasn't sure being in the same area with him was sa good idea, but, I wanted to be near him.

" Yeah okay, where to?" I questioned not really caring as long as we were hanging out.

" Let's go hang out over that hill over there." He said pointing to some ominous distance.

" Alright let's go."

His footfall beside mine were heavy, and every exhale of his made small wisps of visible air linger. When we were past the hill, he didn't stop walking.

" Trent where-" but my words were cut off as his hand found mine in an almost gentle embrace. I made a sound that echoed that of a dying cat, but I didn't pull away. This was what I had always secretly wanted wasn't it?

" Kirby, I like you."

_ Kirby I like you. _Leave it to Trent to be blunt. There was a seriousness in his eyes and something else. What was this?

" I-I'm not gay!" I blurted. I tried to coherently think.

" I know."

" I-I like girls" _For the most part._

" I know."

" But I-I-I" _Except you._

" I know."

" Except you." _Oh God, did I just...?_

" I know." He seemed bemused.

" Trent what the fu-" How could he laugh at me...this was serious! Before I could finish my sentence,, his mouth landed on mine.

_Oh there was the euphoria._

HIs mouth wasn't hard and demanding like his fists were in a fight, nor were they soft and gentle like his eyes when I talked about home like he understood all too well. It was firm as if to say " Here it is. Finally."

_Finally._

" Trent, I'm not-"

" I know."

This time I kissed him back.

_Poundcake. Touchdown. Euphoria._

Again..

_Poundcake._

Again...

_Touchdown._

And again...

_Euphoria._

His taste vivid, my hands through his hair, when I yanked off his hat...for too long I had denied myself this.

" Kirby, as much as I'd like to continue this we aren't alone anymore."

A group of bewildered nerds stood on the hill, mouths gaping open.

" What are you looking at? You want some poundcake!?"

That sent them running and Trent grinning.


End file.
